Seni
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Padahal masih terhitung tahun ajaran baru, tapi gombalan Sasuke Uchiha membuat Sakura Haruno merona, Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Kakashi menggelengkan kepala dan kelas yang semula hening mendadak riuh. /"yah, dasar baper!" / fluff(?)


_**Seni © Hinamori Hikari**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **HapRead!**_

•••••••• _ **~•••••~•••••~••••••**_

Kakashi melangkah masuk ke kelas X-IPA IV untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan, lelaki itu bukan guru baru. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk tahun ajaran baru, dan kebetulan ia terpilih sebagai wali kelas X IPA IV. Sebagai seorang guru yang baik, ia masuk kelas tepat waktu —tidak seperti biasa— untuk menunaikan tugas mulianya. Selepas meletakkan tas jinjingnya di meja guru, Kakashi menempatkan diri di depan kelas dengan tenang. Matanya menelusuri anak-anak asuhannya selama setahun kedepan yang sibuk kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" kelas hening. Kakashi manggut-manggut, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat murid baru yang masih jaim-jaim, belum mengeluarkan sifat asli. Coba saja lihat beberapa minggu kemudian. "Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Kalau begitu biarkan saya mengenalkan diri. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi, guru kesenian yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama setahun kedepan" lanjutnya.

"Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Tapi kalau sudah kenal namun tidak sayang, bagaimana?" celetuk seorang pemuda pirang yang memiliki masing-masing tiga garis kucing di pipi kanan kirinya. Sontak kelas yang semula hening menjadi riuh akan tawa.

"Yaahh, dasar _baper_!"

"Astaga.. Curhat nih?"

"Wah, itu sih seperti aku dan dia"

" _Jleb_ sekali ya.."

Dan beberapa komentar murid lainnya memenuhi ruang kelas itu. Kakashi tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ucapan pemuda tadi cukup mencairkan suasana yang awalnya ia kira akan _awkward._ Iris sang Hatake kembali menjelajahi kelas, dan senyumnya melebar saat dirinya mengenali beberapa murid disana. Kebetulan selain berprofesi menjadi guru sekolah menengah, Kakashi bekerja sampingan sebagai kakak pengajar dari sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar dan beberapa anak asuhnya sekarang pernah mengikuti bimbel tersebut. Pemuda yang bergurau tadi diketahui sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, biang ricuh yang khas dengan kelakar dan leluconnya.

Naruto tidak pernah sendiri. Dimanapun ia berada, pasti ada sosok pemuda berambut raven yang menyertainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka diibaratkan seperti hidung dan upil, selalu bersama dan saling terkait. Dan kini pemuda tersebut duduk tepat disebelah Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebagai permulaan saya akan mengabsen nama kalian satu persatu. Yang merasa namanya dipanggil, silahkan maju dan memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas" Kakashi mengeluarkan map biru dari dalam tasnya, dan perlahan mulai mengabsen satu persatu. Mulai dari Akamichi Chouji, hingga urutan absen mulai memasuki huruf S.

"Sakura Haruno?"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri dan maju dengan percaya diri. Sasuke yang awalnya tidak begitu tertarik, entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa seluruh atensinya berpusat pada perempuan unik tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura. Aku lahir dan besar di Suna, dan baru sebulan yang lalu pindah ke Konoha. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sebagian murid —terutama lelaki— mengangkat tangannya. Pesona Sakura memang sulit ditepis. Kulit putih bersih, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, serta sepasang keping viridian yang sangat memikat. Hampir sempurna untuk ukuran seorang gadis.

"Ah, kamu" Sakura menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut seperti mangkok terbalik. Yang ditunjuk berdiri, lalu tersenyum lebar, saking lebarnya sampai hampir menyamai cengiran kuda nil.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tinggal di distrik C. Ada lagi?" dan murid-murid kembali mengangkat tangan. "Ah ya, kamu" telunjuknya mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto berdiri disertai cengiran khas-nya. "Sudah punya pacar belum?"

Sontak kelas menjadi sedikit riuh. Sakura tersenyum hangat. "Belum, tapi kalau _special friend_ sih.. Ada"

Kelas menjadi riuh kembali. Ada yang mendesah kecewa, ada pula yang merutuki betapa beruntungnya cowok tersebut walau statusnya hanya _special friend_. Sakura hendak menutup sesi perkenalan namun tertahan karena Sasuke mengacungkan jarinya.

"Ya?"

"Masih berstatus sebagai _special friend_ kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Berarti masih bisa menjadi milik orang lain dong?" Sasuke bertopang dagu dengan gaya _cool._

"Eh?"

"Berstatus hanya sebagai _special friend,_ bukankah itu menyakitkan? Digantung tanpa kepastian yang jelas. Lebih baik berhubungan dengan status yang jelas"

"Hm, maksudnya?" Sakura agaknya kurang paham maksud pemuda ayam yang satu ini.

"Maksudnya, alangkah baiknya kalau kau mempunyai status yang jelas.." Sasuke tersenyum —ah tidak, menyeringai. "Seperti menjadi pacarku, misalnya"

 _Krik.. Krik.._

"NYAHAHAHA"

"Woy, enak saja!"

"Yah keduluan"

Kelas menjadi sangat riuh sekarang. Kakashi tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia berdehem dan mengisyaratkan anak-anak untuk tenang. Guru seni itu mempersilahkan Sakura kembali duduk. Gadis itu mengangguk dan melangkah menuju bangkunya yang kebetulan tepat didepan Naruto dan Sasuke. Manik Sasuke tak lepas barang sejenak dari perempuan dengan postur tubuh mungil yang menarik atensinya sedari tadi. Kakashi melirik map dan kembali membaca absensi.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hening. Manik Kakashi beralih dari kertas absen ke sosok muridnya yang tidak bergeming. Obsidian khas sang Uchiha menatap lekat pada satu titik, dimana seorang gadis berambut merah muda menempatkan diri.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" ulang Kakashi, namun pemuda itu tak kunjung bergerak atau sekedar merespon. Naruto menyikut sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Saya ada didepan kelas, Uchiha. Bukan didepan mejamu"

Beberapa anak terkikik geli, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. Dengan ogah-ogahan bungsu Uchiha itu maju kedepan kelas.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha, putra Uchiha. Lahir di rumah sakit, tinggal dirumah orangtua. Selesai"

Para murid melongo, namun tak ayal sebagian dari mereka mengangkat tangan terutama dari kaum hawa. Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke cukup menyita kelas dengan wajahnya yang rupawan. Iris Sasuke berpusat pada satu-satunya gadis yang tidak ikut mengangkat tangan, namun dengan cepat ditunjuknya gadis tersebut.

"Kau" tunjuknya pada Sakura. Beberapa gadis nampak cemberut dan terang-terangan menunjukkan raut tidak suka.

Sakura mengernyit. "Aku kan tidak ingin bertanya"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku satu pertanyaan" ujar Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi aku tidak ada pertanyaan untukmu" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, yasudah. Perkenalan usai" dan tanpa menunggu Kakashi mempersilahkan duduk, Sasuke melenggang dengan santai. Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala. Beruntung ia sudah cukup hapal kelakuan Sasuke saat di tempat bimbingan belajar, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah melempar hapusan karena bertingkah seenaknya.

Selepas mengabsen, Kakashi merogoh spidol dari dalam tas dan kembali berdiri didepan papan tulis. "Materi pertama yang akan kita pelajari adalah seni" Kakashi membuka tutup spidol dan mulai mengukir huruf di papan tulis. Guru kesenian di _Leaf High School_ itu berbalik menghadap muridnya dan mengedarkan pandangan pada siswa-siswi kelas X IPA IV. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa itu seni?"

Hening, tak ada satupun murid yang angkat bicara. Kakashi menghela napas. Selalu seperti ini jika ia berusaha membangun interaksi dengan murid baru. Bagaikan radio yang hanya menyampaikan komunikasi satu arah, Kakashi seolah _dikacangin._ Padahal seharusnya antara guru dan murid ada relasi serta komunikasi dua arah yang baik agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman dalam menyampaikan materi.

"Tidak ada yang tahu?" hening lagi. Kakashi menghela napas.

"Baiklah, akan saya jabarkan. Seni adalah hasil karya manusia, berasal dari perasaan yang bersifat indah sehingga mampu menggetarkan jiwa atau perasaan orang lain. Seni dibagi menjadi tiga kategori. Pertama, _visual art_ atau seni yang dinikmati oleh indera penglihatan. Contohnya seni dua atau tiga dimensi. Kedua, _auditory art_ atau seni yang dinikmati oleh indera pendengaran. Contohnya nada dan kata. Terakhir, _auditory visual art_ atau seni yang dinikmati oleh indera pendengaran dan penglihatan. Contohnya nada-gerak, kata-gerak, dan nada-gerak-kata-pertunjukkan. Sampai disini ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Hening lagi. Iris Kakashi kembali menangkap Sasuke yang tidak mendengarkannya dan malah menatap punggung Sakura tanpa kedip.

"Sasuke Uchiha, ulangi ucapan saya tadi"

Pemuda raven itu sedikit terkesiap. Kakashi menunggu, namun pemuda itu tetap bungkam. Naruto tentu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan temannya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Sasuke Uchiha, saya bilang ulangi ucapan saya tadi. Jabarkan apa yang kau tahu tentang—"

"Sakura"

Naruto memotong ucapan Kakashi dengan cepat. Guru seni itu hendak menegur, namun tertahan akibat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuka mulut.

"Sakura adalah hasil karya Tuhan, berasal dari jelmaan malaikat yang bersifat indah sehingga mampu menggetarkan jiwa dan perasaan Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura tidak dapat dibagi menjadi kategori apapun, karena dia makhluk Tuhan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Sasuke Uchiha seorang"

 _Krik krik.._

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Satu kelas kembali riuh akan tawa, namun kali ini lebih ramai. Pipi Sakura memerah, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Kakashi yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

 _Hika's note_

 _Inspired by kejadian-kejadian dikelas selama 2 minggu sebagai murid baru. Tapi gak bener-bener kek Sasuke, yekali nyahahaha. Btw itu pengertian seni menurut Ki Hajar Dewantara yaaa. Pas nulis pengertian —disuruh guru— tetiba jadi kepengen nulis lagi. Soalnya maleeesss banget nulis garagara data-data pada keapus daaannn ceritanya ilang semua heeuuu.. Padahal udah ada lanjutan Kindergarten sama Under Age dan beberapa fict yg udah berencana diluncurkan(?) huh. Terpaksa nulis dari awal lagi yeaaahhhh-_-_

 _Oh iya, mungkin beberapa —atau semua sadar kalau penulisan letak marga disini random, ada yg sesudah nama kecil, ada yg sebelum nama kecil.. Kek Hatake Kakashi, Sakura Haruno. Iya itu sengaja, nyahahaha. Biar gaterlalu berpaku dengan satu titik (?) /apasih, ngeles mulu/_

 _Sooo, mind to review? ;3_

 _Hikari H ❤_


End file.
